


Blanket Protection

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gil Arroyo Acting as Malcolm Bright's Parental Figure, Good Parent Gil Arroyo, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Gil Arroyo, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Extending the Malcolm in a blanket scene during season 2 Alma Mater. Slight spoiler for this episode.Will include a spanking- as if you hadn’t guessed 🤣
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Blanket Protection

Phew Bright thought, perhaps his all in a days work was pushing his luck a bit...by the fierce look on Gil’s face. So Dani’s excited interruption of baby arrival news was timely, to say the least. Aww an who didn’t love photos of new babies, Gil certainly did by his goofy expression. Bright happily joined in, blanket still clutched tightly...milking his, I may possibly still be in shock, status as long as possible. 

When it looked as though the excitement of JT’s news had about run its course, Bright still gripping his security blanket got up from the table. Time to make a hasty exit before Gil decided that his mimicking one of his lectures wasn’t quite the same as him administering one.

He almost made it past Dani, when Gil materialised with preternatural speed to block his escape route. 

“We’re not done here kid, give us a few min...actually I don’t know how long this is gonna take, Powell, so just shut the door on your way out.” Gil said all this without breaking eye contact with Bright.

Dani glanced between the two men as she dropped her phone in a pocket, a sympathetic look cast in Bright’s direction, 

“Okay Gil, see you guys tomorrow,” she said and headed out, closing the conference room door softly.

“Where were we?” Gil asked.

“Making goo goo eyes over baby JT?” Bright suspected he was on to a winner with this response. He’d not seen Gil around kids much, well besides himself and Ainsley back in the day. But he’d definitely been in full uncle Gil mode over those adorable baby pictures.

Okay slight misjudgment on his part, the steady raised eyebrow look he was getting from Gil was more stern papa Gil...

“Suspect arrested, saved Delany’s life, cheating ring broken...very important that last bit. Oh, and I’m fine. So time to get that celebratory drink in your office? Yes?” Bright caught his breath, waiting for Gil’s trademark chuckle and the accompanying pat on the shoulder. But all he got from Gil was the silent treatment and the look

“Do you wanna know something kid?” Gil finally spoke.

“probably not,” Bright murmured.

“I’m beginning to wonder if you’ve hung onto a remnant of that teen brain you were telling us about earlier. It would go along way towards explaining some of your unpredictable behaviour. You certainly don’t think the consequences...”

“ I do not have teen brain!” Bright projected his most hurt puppy dog expression as he pouted at Gil’s outrageous suggestion. He didn’t like the determined expression on Gil’s face as he bared down on him...and those muscular triceps of his were certainly intimidating. These thoughts passed through Brights overcrowded brain as Gil grabbed a hold of him and his blanket and did Gil just lift him off his feet? What the hell is going on! He squeaked as he found himself and his blanket over Gil’s lap.

Sitting on the most convenient chair, with his brat of a profiler-come surrogate son trapped over his knee, Gil went over his next move. Nope this wouldn’t do at all, keeping a firm grip on the thrashing boy with one hand, the other he used to pull up and flip the blanket over Malcolm’s upper body. That’s better, Gil aimed at the centre of the kid’s now accessible bottom and smacked his hand down. He swatted hard and fast until all the fight went out of Malcolm and his feet stopped trying to kick Gil, after he’d payed special attention to the kid’s upper thighs. He made two full circuits, coving every inch from crest to half way down the kid’s thighs. From the tearful apologies coming from Malcolm, he decided the kid had got the message. 

He lifted Bright upright and still trapped in his blanket, set him down on his lap. Enfolding him in strong arms, letting the kid cry out against his chest. 

“Don’t you ever do that again kid,” he admonished, but his tone was gentle.

“You spanked me!” Bright said sniffling and indignant.

“You scared the living daylights out of me Malcolm! Almost dying...again...what are you trying to do to me!”

“You spanked me...it hurt!” Bright whined and fidgeted, uttering a few ow’s to emphasise his point.

“Kid you put yourself in harms way again, almost dying and then you were cheeky and flippant about it? You earned that spanking.” Gil said with exasperation and for once Bright didn’t contradict him. 

Gil jiggled one knee, and the kid whined for him to quit it, 

“Okay, let’s get you home, fed and tucked in bed. How does that sound?” He chose not to catch the response Bright gave him, still muffled by Gil’s sweater. He shifted the kid back to his feel, and keeping hold of a bunch of Bright and his blanket, let the way out of the room.


End file.
